1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a casting control support system for die casting machines, and particularly, it relates to a casting control support system for a casting control process of a die casting machine in which molten metal is injected into dies for casting a product.
2. Description of Relevant Art
For a die casting machine to provide a favorable product, it is necessary for various process control conditions of the casting to be adequately set up, such as of a slow injection speed, a fast injection speed, a fast injection distance, a pressure rise time, a squeeze pressure, a locking force, and a set timing on a die timer (hereafter "die timer value").
Conventionally, such casting control conditions have been each manually set in a trial and error manner by an operator observing a result (a die cast product) of an actual casting, depending on a personal sense based on experiences that have been difficult to digitize.
Such the setting have necessitated a long time and an experienceful skilled person.